Beneath the Moonlight
by Izayoimoon
Summary: She'd known him all her life, seen him in the sky, heard his mighty roar in the distance. Never could Izayoi suspect that their paths would soon cross. Please read and review! rated M for lemon. chapter 4 revised.
1. Chapter 1

Beneath the moonlight

Izayoimoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter: 1

"Izayoi-sama, how do you like your new home?"

Izayoi looked up and peered across the room. Takemaru sat at his dinner chopsticks in hand.

Izayoi flashed a small smile "It is beautiful here my lord."

"I am glad." He replied.

Izayoi had lied to him, she was not happy since she had come to the castle. Setsuna was a long way from home, and it had been weeks since she had seen Kameko, the big beautiful castle, or the big tree beside the blue lake. She especially missed her father; it was he who had arranged the marriage between her and Takemaru when they were both just fourteen. Izayoi had never cared much for Takemaru, she preferred to stay friends with him, that was the way it used to be, but she knew the way he felt, he had always loved her. She remembered when her father died just weeks ago, how she knew she would be given to Takemaru. Izayoi cried in Kameko's lap and begged her not to make her marry him.

"Oh Izayoi, my sweet sweet Izayoi." She said cradling her. "You are twenty now, it was your father's will. He only wanted what was best for you. Takemaru is a good man, he will make a good husband."

Kameko-sama had paused in thought "If it were up to me Izayoi, I would not make you marry Takemaru."

Izayoi sniffled "I know."

Kameko-sama was Izayoi's aunt and now the only family Izayoi had, she had been married once and her husband had died and left her childless. Kameko-sama had raised Izayoi from childhood after her mother died; she was the only mother Izayoi had ever known.

Izayoi's aunt had told her of what to expect on her wedding night, and Izayoi dreaded it. She had always wanted her wedding night to be romantic, with someone she loved. Izayoi knew this night was going to be lonely. She looked up to see Takemaru staring at her concerned.

"Izayoi-sama are you alright?" he asked.

Izayoi contained herself "I am fine my lord."

Takemaru watched her in thought. She was so beautiful, her dark hair, her bright eyes, her porcelian skin, but there had been a sadness about her ever since she had arrived at his home. Takemaru thought she must be homesick, and he understood. He knew she was nervous about their soon consumation. He had dreamt of this night with Izayoi-sama for a long time.

Takemaru finished his meal "Izayoi-sama, are you ready?"

Izayoi nodded, they stood and Takemaru led her through the screen door and out in the cool night air. They stepped out onto the porch and walked along hand in hand. Izayoi could feel her chest burning with fear; she didn't want to do it she couldn't bare to think of what came next. Izayoi looked up at the moon; its silvery light shined down upon her and seemed to comfort her. Izayoi loved the moon; it was long ago as a child when she first saw the massive dark form of the great dog demon flying past it. She remembered how he roared and Izayoi felt he could bring down a mountain. Kameko-sama had always warned her of such things, she always said demons were tricky creatures, and consorting with them would only bring bad memories. The great dog demon was well known throughout the land, Izayoi had heard stories of his victories against many evil demons that terrorized humans. Izayoi wondered if she would ever meet him.

"Izayoi-sama."

Izayoi looked at Takemaru, and she could see there was a gentle kindness in his eyes. Takemaru opened the screen to their room and led Izayoi inside. Izayoi held in her tears as she looked back once again at the moon. The screen door shut behind them.

Author's note: this is my first fanfic, so please review and be honest. I am practicing my skills as a writer. I will update every week at the most, but It might be sooner. This was a short first chapter, but I promise it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am so sorry I took 2 weeks to update, I work all week and don't get much time off, I stayed up all night to write this and I am a little worried that it sucks. If it does it is okay to flame me but please don't give up my story, I will get better I promise. It's only my first fanfiction. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Izayoi awoke sore; the bleeding from the previous night had stopped but she discovered that it had stained her clothes. Izayoi had to admit Takemaru was kind; he'd been gentle but was unable to stop her pain. He had awoken early to review some charts with his generals, thus leaving Izayoi to explore the castle grounds alone.

Izayoi made her way down the path to the garden in the bright morning sun. The day was warm and the garden was peaceful. It wasn't like her aunt Kameko's tea garden at home, but it was a good place to get away, at least from Takemaru.

Izayoi walked amongst the willow trees and the cherry blossoms, she saw that there was a pond from which flowed a small stream with rocks scattered here and there. Crossing the stream was a tall bridge. Izayoi sat near the bridge at the edge of the pond and leaned over to watch the koi. Izayoi missed home, she had never been this far away before. It wasn't like when she was nine and her father took her to town. She loved going to the stalls filled with silk and spices, where all the hustle and bustle was exciting. It was as far as she had been from home until now. She missed her late night conversations with Kameko and the stories she used to tell her.

"Tell me about him again aunt Kameko, tell me about the dog demon, pleeeaaase!"

A six year old Izayoi was sitting in her aunts lap looking up at her intently.

"Izayoi, you must remember that demons are dangerous, even the dog demon is no exception."

"But he has never hurt anybody has he Kameko?" Izayoi had said looking up at her aunt with an innocent gaze.

Kameko smiled weakly "I—I guess not Izayoi, but still—"

"Then he must be good Kameko!" Izayoi looked at the moon with wide eyes, and Kameko looked worried.

"He must be."

Ever since that night Izayoi had wondered about the great dog demon. So many feared him and yet none had ever known him

Back then life was much simpler, Izayoi was young and could get away with most things if Kameko was around. Showing up in fathers study with scratched up knees from climbing her favorite tree was in _no way_ a good idea. Once Izayoi became a woman, she had to put up childish things.

Izayoi watched as a turtle's head popped up out of the pond and attempted to eat a dragon fly. She placed her hand in the cool water and watched as the koi swam around it tickling her fingers and making ripples in the pond. She could feel a cool breeze teasing her long black hair and swaying the trees around her. It was a peaceful place indeed.

Izayoi stood up brushed off her Kimono and proceeded down the path to the castle. She had now found a place she knew she could feel happy, at least for a while. She thought she could spend her time sewing. That would keep Takemaru away, at least for the afternoon.

Izayoi made her way down a porch of the castle that lined a small rock garden towards the front room were her sewing things were located. She snuck silently past the room where Takemaru worked, making her steps silent as she went. It was all she could do to not interrupt him from his work, she would hate to have to talk to him after last night.

"Yes my lord, he has been seen in Setsuna. I have heard that he prowls the western lands, but he has been seen here lately my lord." Said a samurai.

Izayoi stopped dead in her tracks, could it be they were talking about—

"The dog demon?" Takemaru said to himself questioningly "Everyone in the region must be warned of this, tell all to beware, the dog demon is here."

_The Great dog demon? In Setsuna? _Izayoi thought. A strange feeling of excitement overwhelmed Izayoi, he was here in Setsuna were she lived! It seemed as if he had followed her all the way from home. Ever since she first saw the Inu no taishou in the sky she wanted to meet him, and now he was here in Setsuna!

Izayoi had the sudden urge to burst into the room and ask Takemaru about the Great dog demon, but she knew it would be rude not to mention it would give Takemaru a chance to talk to her and she didn't want that.

Izayoi continued to scuffle down the porch to the front room were she would finally be safe from Takemaru.

"Izayoi-sama."

Izayoi's heart sunk thinking it was Takemaru, but she realized it was a woman's voice she heard.

Izayoi turned to see a woman of about 50 looking at her.

"Izayoi-sama." She bowed low in respect and Izayoi could see the grey hairs on her head.

"I am Yuriko, Takemaru-sama had ordered me to you as a servant."

Izayoi immediately did not take likely to the word 'servant' but before she could protest Yuriko continued.

"I am pleased to serve you my lady, you are the kind and gentle lady of this house. I will do my best to serve you."

"I am thankful Yuriko." Izayoi returned the bow wearily.

"Now my lady, what can I do to serve you?"

Izayoi suddenly remembered her sewing in the front room that she couldn't seem to make her way to.

"I would like to sew a little while until dinner time."

Yuriko's eyes closed a little as she smiled gently at Izayoi.

"That is a good idea my lady, and I will help you, come now we will go."

Her tiny wrinkled hands tugged on Izayoi's and made her think of Kameko, bringing back the homesickness she had had earlier that morning. They both walked around the porch to Izayoi's sewing things in the front room. Izayoi saw the boxes filled with needles, thread, and clothe for sewing. She pulled a particular piece out of one box, a blanket that she and Kameko had been working on. Kameko had insisted that Izayoi take it with her so that she would always feel like she was near. Unwanted tears began to well up in Izayoi's eyes and she brushed them away quickly.

Yuriko spoke "I may be old but these hands can still do many things in time."

Izayoi smiled softly and laid the blanket down on the floor and carefully smoothed it out. She stared at a particularly difficult corner that she and Kameko had been working on for qiute some time. Izayoi pulled out a needle and began her work, her small white fingers working delicately.

All unhappy thoughts flew from Izayoi's mind as she worked on her handiwork. For a moment Izayoi felt as if she was home, home with Kameko. On a day like this they would sit side by side facing the setting sun, talking about the usual gossip. Kameko would even tell Izayoi a story every now and then. Of course the dog demon was always Izayoi's favorite. It had been Kameko who had taught Izayoi how to sew, she said that she had sewed with Izayoi's mother when she was alive. Izayoi did not remeber her mother, and it was during their usual sewing times that Kameko would tell her about her.

"She was beautiful, like you Izayoi, you have her free spirit and occasional sense of rebellion."

Izayoi sadly smiled at that thought, she used to be rebelious, when she was young, but now her duty was as a wife and there was no room for things of the past.

Izayoi shook her head and immersed herself into her work. It was several hours later before she realized that the sun had gone down.

"Izayoi-sama it is getting late, you must come and get ready for dinner." Yuriko said.

Izayoi was hungry but she knew that Takemaru would be there.

"Just a little bit longer Yuriko."

"Yes my lady." Yuriko bowed to her and opened the screen door.

Izayoi's heart sunk when she saw that Takemaru was standing there.

Yuriko bowed low "Takemaru-sama."

"Yuriko help prepare for dinner." he commanded.

"Yes Takemaru-sama." Yuriko bowed low again then left.

Takemaru looked down at Izayoi.

"Izayoi will you walk with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes my lord." Izayoi put hers and Kameko's blanket aside sadly, it would have to wait until tomorrow at least. Suddenly the fear of the previous night came back to her, and her heart once again became heavy. She tried not to cry as she stood up.

Takemaru stood aside as Izayoi left the room and stepped out onto the porch. Izayoi looked down at the floor as they walked side by side silently.

"Izayoi are you still in pain?"

Izayoi kept her head down "No my lord."

Takemaru smiled gently "Good."

He continued "I hope you like here Izayoi, it may be hard to get used to, but you will come to love it here, in time."

Izayoi nodded slowly.

They turned a corner and walked along the porch that lined a part of the garden. Izayoi's mind trailed off as Takemaru rambled on about his day with the generals.

Izayoi knew that Takemaru would ask her to go to bed with him and there was nothing she could do to change his mind. Painful, humiliating, embarrasing, memories of the previous night began to flood Izayoi's mind. She wished she was home with Kameko, with her father, with the life she used to have, the girl she used to be.

Izayoi held back the tears as she looked up at the sky, the moon was full again and hung high in all its glory. Izayoi stared at it intently as she had often done as a child, waiting for the dog demon to fly past it again, waiting to see him. That was so long ago, it was only childs play, he would never care about a lowly human like her. She pushed back those thoughts, back into her mind, back into her past. This was her life now, she knew, she was a woman, a wife, this was her duty.

Izayoi could have never guessed what was about to happen at that very moment. It was as if the gods of fate had smiled down upon her, for at that moment before her very eyes she saw him. Like a flash of lightening The Great Dog demon flew across the moon, it was so qiuck that for a breif moment Izayoi was unsure of what she was seeing, but she knew. Deep down in her heart she knew it was him. Suddenly a loud crash sounded from the eastern side of the castle, and Izayoi could hear a great roar.

"All men at arms!" Takemaru screamed, he grabbed Izayoi's shoulders and shoved her into the nearest room.

"Stay here Izayoi!" He threw the screen door shut and left.

Izayoi watched from inside as samurai gathered around the castle, their bows drawn. Izayoi stepped out onto the porch and out into the open night, watching in awe as the Great dog demon flew into the sky.

It was him, Izayoi was in disbelief, never could she suspect that he would come. The one that she had always loved as a child, the great dog in the sky, he was right before her very eyes! It seemed to Izayoi that for a brief moment he looked at her, and their eyes met, but she knew he could not see her.

"Izayoi-sama! Izayoi-sama! Come inside, the lord wants you to come inside! Come were it's safe!" Izayoi turned to see a terrified old woman. Yuriko pulled on Izayoi's Kimono a little harder than Izayoi expected from a woman of her age.

Izayoi looked back at the Dog demon, arrows shot into the air but she knew they would do no good. Simple human arrows would never hurt one such as he.

Izayoi watched as he flew into the night sky, flying higher and higher up until he dissapeared into the clouds. Just as soon as he had arrived he was gone again. Gone from her eyes once more.

"Izayoi!"

Izayoi turned to see Takemaru running towards her clad in armor.

"Why aren't you inside!?" He said angrily.

"I am sorry my lord, please forgive me." she bowed "I had to see with my own eyes."

Yuriko was shaking "Takemaru-sama what was that terrible thing that attacked us?!"

Takemaru looked down in thought.

"It doesn't matter it is gone now, I will put gaurds around the castle for the night, if it comes back we will be ready for it." Takemaru said.

Takemaru looked up "Yuriko you will take Izayoi to our room, I will be there shortly."

Izayoi looked up and the excitement that she had had only moments ago melted away. She watched as Takemaru walked off, she could feel the excitement wear off as the samurai went back to their posts.

"Izayoi-sama come you must get ready for bed." Yuriko said as she led Izayoi back to the caslte.

Izayoi looked behind her at the sky, she had seen him, he had come, of course it wasn't for her, although she wished it could be. Izayoi couldn't wait to tell kameko about this, although she knew it would anger her dear old aunt to hear such stories agian. Izayoi and Yuriko went into her room and shut the screen door, Izayoi stood at the screen and stared out at the sky.

The dog demon shot up from the clouds, and headed east towards his castle home. All thoughts of his day flew from his mind as he thought of her, that tiny human, so small yet so beautiful in the moonlight. Never had a female of any kind captured his heart so qiuckly. He had to see her agian, he knew he had never been so close to a human before as he would be then, but he could not deny his heart. He would go tomorrow night, he would look for her, if it took him all the rest of his days he would see her agian.

The dog demon sped up gliding over the tops of the clouds and dissapeared over the horizon.

Authors note: I just want to give a shout out to my first and only 3 reviewers Namen, Kags16, and Babiidyme! Thank you guys for the reviews, they are what keep me going! I will try to update by next weekend, I promise it will be better then. Hopefully I can keep up with my schedule.


	3. Author

Hello everyone. I am so sorry it has been like 3 months since my last update. I have been so busy with everything that has been going on. I have so many good ideas for this story and I know how it will all turn out. I hope no one has lost interest in it already. I will have a few chapters up as soon as possible. Please hang in there!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N I am SSSSOOOOO sorry every body for the loooong over due update, my laptop was having major hard drive issues and I was having somewhat of a writers block but I am back now. I tried something different this time, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

Izayoi had made it a habit of sleeping far away from Takemaru, she always slept on the farthest corner of the mat so as to not wake him. Izayoi rolled her head to see Takemaru sleeping peacefully with his back to her, he always slept like that. Izayoi looked up at the moon, it had become a source of peace for her since these past few nights, whenever she was with Takemaru, she could just look at it and feel happy again, thinking about the dog demon.

Her day had been just like the last one, another day with Yuriko sewing her blanket that she had always made with Kameko. She missed sewing with Kameko, it was not the same as with Yuriko, Yuriko she barely knew. She had tried to ask Takemaru if she could go and visit Kameko, but she was afraid that he would say no. It was hard for her to get a moment of his time other then…Izayoi did not want to think about that. That was the hardest thing to bare. Izayoi quietly sat up on the mat and crawled over to the door. She did not want to wake up Takemaru, it was the first time she had snuck out of their room. If she could she would go as far as the gates of the castle and walk all the way home, but she knew that the samurai on guard would stop her. So she made it only as far as the garden.

The garden was beautiful at night, the moon light shone on the trees and cast shadows over the pond. It was a silver pool of light with darkness all around. Izayoi walked along the rocky path and found her usual place along the pond. She sat and looked into the water. She could see the movements of the koi fish as her tears fell into the pond once again. Her sadness was beyond words and her thoughts were filled with darkness. Why had her life become this? It was empty of all of the things she had dreamt for it. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow, it was easier to cry when she was all alone in her own special place, she could never cry in front of Kameko, Kameko would not like a woman of her stature to cry in this way. She must accept her life for what it was, this was her path and nothing could change that.

Izayoi opened her eyes to wipe away her tears, but she saw something in the water. It was a face staring back at her, but it was not her face that was staring. Suddenly, in a very deep voice, it spoke.

"Why are you crying?"

Izayoi panicked and backed away from the water.

"I am sorry I did not mean to frighten you."

"Are you a Kappa?!" Izayoi exclaimed.

The face laughed back "No I am not."

Bravely Izayoi approached the water. "Wha-what are you then? Why are you in the water?"

The face spoke again "Look behind you."

Izayoi slowly turned her body around, afraid of what she was about to find. As she stood up her eyes followed a pair of black shoes attached to a man, but almost immediately she knew – he was not a man. His eyes were the first thing she noticed, they seemed to pierce hers as she stared into them, giving her a sense of fear and comfort all at once. They were a bright golden color and glowed almost as much as his long silver hair which was pulled back into a long pony tail. The silvery moon light seemed to heighten his features making his metal armor and his light skin glow. She knew almost immediately what he was, his pointed ears, the blue markings on his cheeks. Suddenly fear overwhelmed her for she knew she was standing in front of a demon. She knew had she not looked into his eyes she would be able to run away although how far she could get without him catching her she did not know, but something about those eyes were haunting, beautiful even. They seemed to hold her in such a trance that she was not sure that she could ever be free.

Izayoi gulped "Who are you?"  
The demon answered "Call me Inutaishou."

_The dog general?_ Izayoi thought. "What do you want with me?"

"I don't want to harm you, if that is what you are thinking."

He was beautiful Izayoi had to admit, even handsome, especially beneath the moonlight.

"What is your name?" Inutaishou asked.

Without thinking Izayoi answered "Izayoi."

"Izayoi." Inutaishou replied happily. "That is a beautiful name. Sixteen nights."

Izayoi smiled.

"Why are you here?"

Inutaishou replied "I wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Izayoi wondered.

"Last night I saw you, I could not help myself."

Izayoi thought, last night? What does he mean last night?

Izayoi whispered "Do I know you?"

Suddenly Izayoi could hear a howling in the distance. Was it the dog demon? Izayoi thought happily.

"I must go now Izayoi, he is calling me."

Inutaishou ran swiftly in the direction of the howling so fast that Izayoi almost did not get to ask him.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Izayoi asked.

Inutaishou turned to her his fur blowing in the wind. "Soon Izayoi, soon."

Suddenly Izayoi saw him transform, before her very eyes he became the dog demon. No moment in Izayoi's life was more amazing more shocking or more beautiful than in that moment. She watched him as his black silhouette flew into the sky.

_Soon Izayoi, soon. _


	5. Chapter 4

a/n Well I decided to redo this chapter because I was not satisfied with it, I hope you all like it, it is not much different from before but I made one little change, I hope you like it, I should have chapter 5 up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Chapter 4:

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright and the day was warm. Everything glowed in Izayoi's mind, she had barely slept the previous night. Izayoi smiled as she ate her breakfast, thoughts of a handsome dog demon racing through her head.

"Izayoi? Izayoi-sama? Izayoi!!"

Izayoi almost dropped her chop sticks at the sound of his voice. She lifted her head to see Takemaru sitting across from her.

"Are you alright Izayoi?" He asked.

Izayoi, coming into the realization of were she was, answered. "Yes I am fine Takemaru-sama." _More than fine_.

Takemaru was puzzled at Izayoi's sudden change in mood, but he was satisified that she was at least happy again. He missed seeing her smile, he hadn't seen a smile from her since before their wedding.

"Takemaru-sama." Izayoi said hesitantly.

Takemaru looked up agian "Yes Izayoi?"

Izayoi knew that if she was going to ask him it would have to be now, oh how she wanted to see Kameko again!

"Takemaru-sama, winter is coming soon and it is good traveling season right now. I was wondering if I could go and visit my dear aunt Kameko. I have not seen her since our wedding."

"That is a good idea Izayoi, we can leave in a few months time --"

Izayoi panicked. "NO!"

Takemaru looked at Izayoi surprised.

"I mean, I think that it would be best if I went alone, I would like to spend some time with Kameko alone. If it is alright with you?"

Takemaru was silent for a moment "Alright Izayoi, you can go, but I will send my best Samurai to accompany you on your journey."

Izayoi smiled, and Takemaru's heart melted.

"Thank you Takemaru-sama."

Izayoi got up from her place and walked out of the dining hall. She could not wait to tell her dear aunt Kameko about all the exciting events happening at her new home, it looked like things were looking up after all.

Later that evening Izayoi walked back out to the garden. She knew that if she just waited long enough he would come. Luckily she did not have to wait long, for there he was onto of the hill with the orange sun setting behind him.

"Hello Izayoi." he said in a low voice.

"Hello." Izayoi hesitantly approached him.

"Are you still afraid of me, Izayoi?" Inutaishou asked.

"No." Izayoi said with a little bit of a lie.

Inutaishou laughed "Don't be."

Izayoi felt herself float towards him, her eyes fixated on his. She knew that she had control of herself, but it was those eyes that held her heart. Suddenly Izayoi was so close to him that she could feel him breathing. She looked up into his golden eyes. He was tall enough that she had to lift her head. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"Izayoi." He whispered, he held her hand in his "Why were you crying last night? When I saw you by the pond."

Izayoi was surprised "I--I was upset."

"I know but why?"

Izayoi did not know why but she did not want to tell him about Takemaru.

"I miss my family, my father died just recently."

Inutaishou's head bowed "I see, I understand what it is like to lose someone you once loved." Inutaishou said quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry." Izayoi replied.

Izayoi wanted to ask "Who was it that you lost?"

Inutaishou hesitated "It does not matter now."

"Inutaishou?" Izayoi asked. "You are the dog demon right?

Inutaishou had a confused look on his face. "Yes."

"Why did you come to me? I am just a human girl."

Inutaishou smiled gently "Izayoi--" Suddenly he stopped.

"Izayoi I must go I can sense the presence of another."

Izayoi looked about her.

"Where?" she asked, hoping it wasn't Takemaru.

"Don't worry, they cannot see us." he reassured her.

"I will be back soon Izayoi, good bye." He turned and ran.

"WAIT!" Izayoi yelled.

Inu taishou stopped under a Sakura tree his hair blowing in the wind.

"I will be gone for a few days to shikine, look for me there."

Inutaishou smiled "I will, Izayoi, goodbye."

And just as quickly as he had come he was gone.

a/n if you don't review I won't write. I live off of the the reviews.


	6. chapter 4 revised

a/n Well I decided to redo this chapter because I was not satisfied with it, I hope you all like it, it is not much different from before but I made one little change, I hope you like it, I should have chapter 5 up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Chapter 4:

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright and the day was warm. Everything glowed in Izayoi's mind, she had barely slept the previous night. Izayoi smiled as she ate her breakfast, thoughts of a handsome dog demon racing through her head.

"Izayoi? Izayoi-sama? Izayoi!!"

Izayoi almost dropped her chop sticks at the sound of his voice. She lifted her head to see Takemaru sitting across from her.

"Are you alright Izayoi?" He asked.

Izayoi, coming into the realization of were she was, answered. "Yes I am fine Takemaru-sama." _More than fine_.

Takemaru was puzzled at Izayoi's sudden change in mood, but he was satisified that she was at least happy again. He missed seeing her smile, he hadn't seen a smile from her since before their wedding.

"Takemaru-sama." Izayoi said hesitantly.

Takemaru looked up agian "Yes Izayoi?"

Izayoi knew that if she was going to ask him it would have to be now, oh how she wanted to see Kameko again!

"Takemaru-sama, winter is coming soon and it is good traveling season right now. I was wondering if I could go and visit my dear aunt Kameko. I have not seen her since our wedding."

"That is a good idea Izayoi, we can leave in a few months time --"

Izayoi panicked. "NO!"

Takemaru looked at Izayoi surprised.

"I mean, I think that it would be best if I went alone, I would like to spend some time with Kameko alone. If it is alright with you?"

Takemaru was silent for a moment "Alright Izayoi, you can go, but I will send my best Samurai to accompany you on your journey."

Izayoi smiled, and Takemaru's heart melted.

"Thank you Takemaru-sama."

Izayoi got up from her place and walked out of the dining hall. She could not wait to tell her dear aunt Kameko about all the exciting events happening at her new home, it looked like things were looking up after all.

Later that evening Izayoi walked back out to the garden. She knew that if she just waited long enough he would come. Luckily she did not have to wait long, for there he was onto of the hill with the orange sun setting behind him.

"Hello Izayoi." he said in a low voice.

"Hello." Izayoi hesitantly approached him.

"Are you still afraid of me, Izayoi?" Inutaishou asked.

"No." Izayoi said with a little bit of a lie.

Inutaishou laughed "Don't be."

Izayoi felt herself float towards him, her eyes fixated on his. She knew that she had control of herself, but it was those eyes that held her heart. Suddenly Izayoi was so close to him that she could feel him breathing. She looked up into his golden eyes. He was tall enough that she had to lift her head. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"Izayoi." He whispered, he held her hand in his "Why were you crying last night? When I saw you by the pond."

Izayoi was surprised "I--I was upset."

"I know but why?"

Izayoi did not know why but she did not want to tell him about Takemaru.

"I miss my family, my father died just recently."

Inutaishou's head bowed "I see, I understand what it is like to lose someone you once loved." Inutaishou said quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry." Izayoi replied.

Izayoi wanted to ask "Who was it that you lost?"

Inutaishou hesitated "It does not matter now."

"Inutaishou?" Izayoi asked. "You are the dog demon right?

Inutaishou had a confused look on his face. "Yes."

"Why did you come to me? I am just a human girl."

Inutaishou smiled gently "Izayoi--" Suddenly he stopped.

"Izayoi I must go I can sense the presence of another."

Izayoi looked about her.

"Where?" she asked, hoping it wasn't Takemaru.

"Don't worry, they cannot see us." he reassured her.

"I will be back soon Izayoi, good bye." He turned and ran.

"WAIT!" Izayoi yelled.

Inu taishou stopped under a Sakura tree his hair blowing in the wind.

"I will be gone for a few days to shikine, look for me there."

Inutaishou smiled "I will, Izayoi, goodbye."

And just as quickly as he had come he was gone.

a/n if you don't review I won't write. I live off of the the reviews.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was 3 days later when Izayoi arrived at her Aunt Kamekos to visit. Home had not changed much except for the emptiness that it's late lord had left within.

Izayoi was thrilled to see Kameko at the gates with opened arms. She ran to greet Kameko with twenty samurai in tow.

"How are you my dear Izayoi!?"

Izayoi could barely hold back the tears "I am just fine Kameko, I have so much to tell you."

Kameko led her into the tea room. the tea garden was green and lush and Izayoi could hear birds chirping. The table was set with the usual dishes and the pillows were comfortable to sit on. Izayoi sat on one side with Kameko at her opposite.

"Well Izayoi how is everything?"

Izayoi took a sip of her tea "It has been wonderful aunt Kameko, everything has been just wonderful."

"has takemaru been good to you?"

"Yes he has been." Izayoi realized that it was true, he had been kind.

Kameko smiled "I am so glad to hear that you are happy at your new home Izayoi. You know I was a bit worried at first, but I knew you would get used to him."

Izayoi frowned, it was true he had been kind, but Izayoi was not happy with him. She had never been happy at Setsuna, not until Inutaishou came along.


	8. Chapter 5 full chapter

A/N: Okay, here is the thing, I realize that the last chapter 5 was not good, but that is because that was only half the chapter, I just realized this recently when I read the your comments, I am sorry for mishap and the delay of the rest of the chapter but here it is. Enjoy, or if you want you can flame me. but please read and review!

Chapter 5:

It was 3 days later when Izayoi arrived at her Aunt Kamekos to visit. Home had not changed much except for the emptiness that it's late lord had left within.

Izayoi was thrilled to see Kameko at the gates with opened arms. She ran to greet Kameko with twenty samurai in tow.

"How are you my dear Izayoi!?"

Izayoi could barely hold back the tears "I am just fine Kameko, I have so much to tell you."

Kameko led her into the tea room. the tea garden was green and lush and Izayoi could hear birds chirping. The table was set with the usual dishes and the pillows were comfortable to sit on. Izayoi sat on one side with Kameko at her opposite.

"Well Izayoi how is everything?"

Izayoi took a sip of her tea "It has been wonderful aunt Kameko, everything has been just wonderful."

"has takemaru been good to you?"

"Yes he has been." Izayoi realized that it was true, he had been kind.

Kameko smiled "I am so glad to hear that you are happy at your new home Izayoi. You know I was a bit worried at first, but I knew you would get used to him."

Izayoi frowned, it was true he had been kind, but Izayoi was not happy with him. She had never been happy at Setsuna, not until Inutaishou came along.

"Izayoi what is wrong?" Kameko asked concerned.

Izayoi looked up "Nothing Kameko-sama, I was just thinking,Something wonderful has happened since I had arrived at Setsuna."

"What is it my dear what has happened at Setsuna?"

Izayoi set down her tea. "I saw the dog demon, Kameko. He came to the castle, I saw him in the sky."

Kameko's eyes widened, "My dear Izayoi, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Izayoi said excited. "He did come, and he was more glorious then I remembered, do you remember when he came to us here that night?"

Kameko looked at a very excited Izayoi, and her face became serious. "Yes I do Izayoi and you will be smart to keep your distance, do remember he is a demon Izayoi, there are dangers in getting excited about demons."

Izayoi frowned "Yes Kameko."

Kameko took a sip of her tea. "Now, let me see that blanket you have been working on shall we?"

Later Izayoi sat on the porch watching the sun set. It was a beautiful sun, lighting the whole sky with oranges and reds and pinks. Izayoi's mind wondered into her past, she remember so long ago when she and her father used to play in the court yard, he would chase all around the court and into the garden. She would pick flowers for him and he would say they were beautiful.

Suddenly she heard someone cough behind her.

Izayoi turned around "What are you thinking about dear?" Kameko asked.

"Father." Izayoi answered.

Kameko looked towards the sun. "Ah, I see." She sat down next to Izayoi on the porch.

"I miss him aunt Kameko." Izayoi said.

"I know my dear, I miss him too, do you remember when you used to chase him around the castle."

Izayoi chuckled "No, he used to chase me, but we did have some good times together."

Kameko looked at Izayoi, and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you remember when you and Takemaru were little?"

Izayoi looked up, she had forgotten that she had been friends with Takemaru since they were just children. It was different back then though, they were kids and did not know about the fate that would bring them together.

"I remember, we used to climb the tree together beside the blue lake, he was a terrible climber and he called me a monkey because I could climb so well, I had completely forgotten about that." Izayoi smiled a bit, her childhood was wonderful, that was the time when she was free. Free from the duties of a wife.

Izayoi got up from her seat on the porch, "I am tired I think that I will go to bed."

Izayoi walked to the door.

"Izayoi!" Kameko said.

Izayoi turned around, "Yes Kameko sama?" Izayoi asked.

"Did the dog demon speak to you?"

Izayoi's heart pounded in her chest, should she tell her the truth?

"No aunt Kameko, he didn't."

Kameko made a face at Izayoi. "Alright Izayoi I believe you, but you must be careful, not all demons are kind."

This one is, Izayoi thought. Izayoi knew that telling Kameko was a bad idea.

"Good night Kameko-sama." Izayoi said.

Kameko sighed and then smiled. "Good night Izayoi."

Izayoi disappeared into the castle.

Izayoi lay on the mat and stared at the moon, it was beautiful this night. This was the first time in a long time that Izayoi got to sleep in her own room. She missed this place, missed it's smells it's sights, and even missed the memories.

Izayoi covered herself in her old blanket, she put up her nose to it and smelled it's sweet scent of childhood. She missed it here, she wished she could come and live with kameko, but she knew it would never be.

Golden eyes watched her from the darkness, they saw her in all her beauty. Inutaishou watched her from the dark corner curiously.

Izayoi could feel someone else was in the room, she sat up and looked around. The room was too dark to see anything but Izayoi knew, someone was there.

"Who is there?" Izayoi asked.

Inutaishou came out into the moonlight.

"I am Izayoi." He said in his deep voice.

Izayoi smiled when she saw him, he was lit up by the moonlight like he had always been, he was so beautiful.

"I am so glad you came." Izayoi said excitedly.

"You told me to come." Inutaishou replied. "What place is this?"

"This is my home, or at least it used to be." Izayoi explained. "I used to live here with my aunt Kameko and my father, but he is dead now."

"I understand" Inutaishou said.

Izayoi stood up and faced inutaishou, she could see he was dressed in his full battle armor. There was a strange sword strapped to his back.

"What is that?" Izayoi asked pointing to the sword.

Inutaishou looked back at the sword.

"Oh that is sounga." He said drawing the sword.

He lay it down on the floor in front of Izayoi. Izayoi sat down in front of the sword and marveled at it's silver blade. It was a sword worthy of a demon lord, there was no doubt.

"It is beautiful" Izayoi said.

"it is dangerous, I am the only one with the power to control it." Inutaishou replied.

Suddenly Izayoi wondered. "Inutaishou, do you have any family?"

Inutaishou looked up he had a strange expression on his face. "I do Izayoi, but we must not talk about that."

Inutaishou put the sword back in its sheath and stood up. He started back at the door.

"WAIT!" Izayoi exclaimed. "Don't go! I didn't mean to make you angry."

Inutaishou looked back at her. "You didn't make me angry Izayoi, there are things about me you can never know or see, things that would haunt you."

Izayoi wondered. "What things?"

Inutaishou looked at her with a soft expression "I am a demon Izayoi, this is something that will never change, but I cannot let you see my true nature."

Izayoi was stunned, what did he mean true nature?

"I must go now Izayoi, I am sorry this meeting has not been long. I will see you back in Setsuna, soon."

Izayoi nodded.

Inutaishou turned the corner and was gone.


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so surprised that this came to me so quickly, I just wrote and it came right out. I hope you all like it. Please read and review.

Chapter 6:

It was a week before Izayoi had to return to Setsuna. That week she had been happier then she was her whole stay with Takemaru. She held onto Kameko forever before finally letting go.

"I don't want to go Kameko." Izayoi said, crying.

"I know Izayoi, I know, but we will see each other again soon I promise." Kameko held onto Izayoi.

"Bye Kameko."

"Bye Izayoi." Kameko replied.

Izayoi's heart was breaking as she waved to her aunt from a distance. She rode on a horse that was being led by one of her loyal samurai.

The day was bright and sunny, Izayoi was glad that there was no rain. The ride went smoothly and very soon it was night.

Izayoi sat by the fire on that cold night, her samurai sitting around her. Akira was her protector on her journey, he sat nearby.

"Would you like something to eat Izayoi-sama?" Akira said offering her a bowl of rice.

Izayoi smiled, she had been hungry for hours "Thank you Akira."

Izayoi inhaled the food and Akira was surprised by her slight lack of manners.

Soon Izayoi was full and tired. She handed the bowl back to Akira who put it in its proper place.

"I am tired I think that I will go to sleep." Izayoi lay on her mat under the stars.

Soon she drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

Izayoi awoke to a strange crunching sound, she was surprised that she could not hear the breathing of Akira next to her. She opened her eyes but all she saw was darkness.

"Akira?" Izayoi sat up. "Akira, are you there?"

Izayoi could see the embers in the fire were still alive, she grabbed a stick and poked at them. The fire came back to life. Izayoi took a lit branch and looked over at Akira.

"Akira?" Suddenly Izayoi screamed. Akira's throat had been split open, his skin was whit and his eyes stared lifelessly at her.

"Ahh nice girl." a voice said. Izayoi turned to see a woman, but it was not a woman, it was a monster. She had no hair and her skin was blue as the sky, her eyes were like snake eyes and her teeth were yellow.

Izayoi put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream.

The monster spoke "You look yummy, should I have you next?"

Izayoi backed away.

"Come on don't be afraid." the monster said. "It won't hurt. Much." She cackled at Izayoi.

Suddenly the monsters hand was around Izayoi's thin neck. Izayoi panicked trying to swat the hand away she kicked and tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Do you feel death coming dear?" the monster said.

Izayoi's eyes began to flutter, and it was getting darker. Was this the way she was going to die, was this the end?

Just as Izayoi was losing hope a mighty roar echoed through the forest. the monster began to panick.

"The Lord of the Western lands!!!" She dropped Izayoi onto the ground. Izayoi coughed and held her neck in her hands.

She looked up as the monster looked at the moon.

"Please forgive me my lord I will not prowl these lands again." The monster left just as quietly as she came.

Izayoi stood up and looked around, who was it that had roared, who was the monster talking to?

suddenly Izayoi saw a huge shadow in front of her. The moon peaked behind the clouds and gave her her answer.

There before her was a huge white dog, his eyes were blood red and Izayoi could see two blue markings on each side of his hug mouth. Izayoi knew those markings.

"Inutaishou?"

Izayoi could not believe it, this was the first time that she had seen the dog demon in this way. Izayoi could feel her heart pounding, he was a terrible sight to see. So beautiful yet so awful.

Izayoi could not take it. She fell into that deep dark abyss once more.


	10. Chapter 7

A/N: I am back, after an ungodly long absence I realize. I am sorry for being gone for so long, but I just recently got my drive back and I am determined to finish this. I hope that some of you are still out there, hello? *waves*. If you are still out there and you still want to know what happens then please read and review. thanx

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.

Izayoi awoke to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at her concerned, those eyes she knew, but the memory of those crimson eyes crept into her head. She sat up quickly and crawled away from him.

"Izayoi, did I frighten you?"

Izayoi stopped and turned to him.

"N-no." She lied. He stood up.

"Izayoi I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you." He came over to her and bent down, holding out his hand. Izayoi reluctantly took it and he helped her onto her feet. Suddenly the fear was gone and she remembered what he had done. He had saved her, she was so close to death but he came for her and rescued her.

"Thank you." She felt so happy.

"How do you feel?" Suddenly he touched her on the neck, as if to examine her for any injuries. She was a little scared, he had such sharp claws.

"I feel better, thank you. I am alive at least."

"Izayoi, I am sorry you had to see me like that. I do not usually transform in front of humans. They frighten too easy."

"It is okay Inutaisho, you saved me, that is all that matters"

"Do you remember when I told you that there are things I'd rather you didn't know about me?" He said. Izayoi nodded.

"That is one of those things. I have not always been so kind to humans."

"But all the stories I have heard about you. All the countless demons you defeated. How can that be when I have heard nothing but good things?"

"You heard those when you were a child, they were fairytales meant to teach you about the warring nature of demons. I was once very different."

Izayoi knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to warn her. Everyone it seemed tried to warn her about demons these days, but Izayoi saw something in him. She looked inside those glorious golden eyes, the power and the awe, they were so intimidating, but at the same time she could see such kindness there. These could not be the eyes of a demon of darkness, but a demon of power and compassion. Izayoi smiled at him.

"You are different." He smiled surprised and Izayoi could see that he seemed touched.

"Let me take you home Izayoi." Izayoi was glad that he would take her home, but –

"But how will I explain all of this?" Suddenly they turned to hear bushes moving only a few feet away. Inutaisho walked over to the bushes and opened them. A man lay inside in the fetal position whimpering.

"Shigimaru?" It was one of her loyal samurai. He looked up and saw only Izayoi.

"Izayoi-sama, you're alive! Thank the gods."

"Izayoi, go with this man, I will watch you from afar." Inutaisho said, now hiding in the shadows. Shigimaru looked around.

"Who was that?"

Izayoi watched as Inutaisho ran into the dark forest and was gone. Izayoi helped the frightened man onto his feet.

"That was just your imagination Shigimaru."

Soon Izayoi and Shigimaru were off into the night. They had left the bodies of the other samurai, it could not be helped. Izayoi walked behind Shigimaru, knowing that Inutaisho was watching. She was no longer afraid.

A/N: My style might have changed a bit, I am happy about that though. I hope you like! Please R/R.


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: never thought I would update so soon, but the ideas are just flowing. Anyway R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T

The next day Izayoi and Shigimaru arrived at the castle of Setsuna. Izayoi looked up at the gate, she was sad to be away from her real home, but glad to be somewhere familiar. They heard a voice announce their arrival.

"The princess has returned!"

Izayoi walked into the courtyard and saw Takemaru standing there.

"Where are all my men?" Takemaru looked surprised to see only one samurai with Izayoi. Shigimaru spoke first.

"We were attacked by demons; I and Izayoi-sama are the only ones to survive." Suddenly Takemaru looked very concerned and a little panicky. He turned to Izayoi and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Izayoi-sama, are you alright?" He had genuine concern in his eyes. She felt bad.

"I am alright Takemaru-sama, Shigimaru took care of me." It was a lie, but Shigimaru took the credit anyway.

"I did my best my lord."

"Thank you Shigimaru for looking after her."

Shigimaru returned to his usual post.

"Izayoi-sama, are you feeling alright? You must have been so frightened."

But Izayoi had a protector, she was not afraid anymore.

"I am fine now my lord. It was scary, but I am feeling better." Takemaru took Izayoi's hand. She walked with him.

"How was your time with Kameko Izayoi?" _Wonderful_, she thought, more wonderful than all of her time with Takemaru.

"It was wonderful Takemaru-sama, I really missed her." He smiled a little.

"Good." He paused.

"Izayoi-sama, I am sorry about this but, I will have to ask you not to see your aunt anymore for a while. I have been thinking about this even since before you got attacked, but now it is even more important to me. The great dog general has been seen in Setsuna for a while now; I don't know just how safe it is out there for you anymore." Izayoi's heart sank; she did not want to be separated from her dear Kameko.

"Takemaru-sama, please don't keep me away from Kameko! I missed her so much." Izayoi could feel her tears coming back. Takemaru turned to her and took her face in his hand. Izayoi was shocked, he was never so gentle.

"Izayoi-sama, I promise it is only for now. I would like to meet this mononoke and kill him myself. I would like to kill all demons that threaten you."

Izayoi was stunned, he was being very protective. She did not want him to hurt Inutaisho. She hoped that he never could.

"I must leave you Izayoi, for now. I have some business to take care of; you may do as you wish. I will see you at dinner." He rounded the corner of the building and was gone.

It was late that night before Izayoi got to go out to the garden. Takemaru had told her that he had some more business to take care of before retreating to bed. Izayoi was so happy that he seemed so busy lately. It gave her more of a chance to meet Inutaisho. Izayoi practically ran to the garden, she looked ahead to the bridge, hoping to see him. It seemed a while but Izayoi did not see Inutaisho. _What happened to him?_ She began to get worried. Was he somehow delayed? Suddenly she heard rustling above her, her heart jumped at the sound of it. She looked up to see two familiar golden eyes staring down at her, it was Inutaisho. He jumped from the tree and landed next to her with no effort.

"Hello Izayoi."

Izayoi smiled, she was so happy to see him.

"What have you been doing?" she asked him.

"I have been hunting, Ryukotsusei is prowling these lands."

"Ryukotsusei?"

"He is a daiyokai like me, but he is a dragon. He has been my enemy for centuries." He said the last part darkly.

Ryokotsusei sounded so frightening to Izayoi.

"Have you found him yet?" Izayoi asked.

"I am getting close; I have an idea as to were he might be hiding."

Izayoi wondered what kind of things Inutaisho did. She had heard stories but that was when she was a child, at least fourteen years ago, but then again he was much older than her.

"Izayoi." Inutaisho said.

"When I first met you, you were crying. You never told me, why where you crying?"

Izayoi pondered telling him the truth, she did not want to. It really did not seem like a big deal, but something in her warned her against telling him.

"I-I, I was crying because—"

Should she tell him that she was a wife? To a man she did not love? To a man who would take her when he pleased? Izayoi felt very sad, she did not want to let Inutaisho know of her tragic life, only enjoy her company.

"I was crying because, I had to sleep with my husband."

Inutaisho was surprised at this.

"That is not a bad thing Izayoi, why would you cry about such a thing?"

"I do not love him, we were arranged to be married. Neither of us had the choice, and now I am stuck—" Suddenly Izayoi's voice cracked as she began to cry. She could feel Inutaisho place his hand on her shoulder.

"Izayoi, do not cry. Many do not get the chance to choose, fate has things in store for us that we cannot often see."

Inutaisho felt bad for the fragile little human, she had become his friend more than a possible wife. He knew now that he could never take her away from her union.

"Izayoi, you may think that you are weak, but I see different. I see a spark in you, one that is ready to come out. You are stronger than you realize. I will be your friend if you ever need one, and I will protect you if you ever need it. You have my word."

Izayoi looked up, he seemed to care so much about her. How could a demon care about a human so? I was a thing to marvel at. Inutaisho turned and began walking away.

"Inutaisho! Please come back to visit me again. I-I want to see you again."

He looked over his shoulder.

"I will Izayoi, soon."

As Inutaisho flew through the night sky he thought about her. She was married, she was not his, but he could no deny his feelings. It seemed like the more he saw her the stronger it got. He knew the danger for both of them in a union, but could he deny his heart?

A/N: Please R/R


	12. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please R/R and tell me what you think about it so far. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own these two T.T or anything of Rumiko Takahashi's.

She could not help herself; it seemed as if all of a sudden all she could think about was him. That had not changed much, she had always been in love with him, but it seemed different this time. Anytime she was around Takemaru, her heart would ache with loneliness, but when she thought about Inutaisho she felt very different. It was almost as if she was drunk with joy at just the thought of him. His gentle eyes, and smile, his kind voice, how could a demon be so charming? She was overjoyed and confused all at once over her feelings. It was not until she was sewing with Yuriko that the answer became clear.

"Izayoi-sama, what is on your mind?"

Izayoi looked up from her sewing, she almost did not hear Yuriko, her mind was filled with thoughts of a golden eyed daiyokai.

"I was just thinking about Kameko." Yuriko smiled at her.

"You are lying my dear; I know what is on your mind."

Izayoi gasped, did Yuriko know? Had she seen them together?

"I have seen that expression before. You have barely eaten, or spent anytime with Takemaru. You're in love."

Izayoi was surprised. _In love? _

"I remember in my youth, I had a few lovers myself. Oh they were handsome boys indeed. At first I did not think you liked being around Takemaru-sama, but now I understand. You are falling in love with him everyday. I can see why, he is very handsome."

Izayoi's heart sank, no it was not Takemaru. It could never be him. She hated to be deceiving Yuriko like this, she hated deceiving anybody, but her relationship with Inutaisho must never be revealed. But was she in love? Suddenly Izayoi's heart was filled with joy again. She was! It all made sense now. All of the joy she felt, all of her thoughts were because she was in love, but a warning voice spoke in her head. He was a demon, especially a daiyokai. Izayoi could hear her Kameko in her head warning her of such a thing. But Inutaisho was different, she had heard of demons attacking and eating humans before. She did not care about Inutaisho's past, his heart was good. Izayoi went back to her sewing and listened as Yuriko traveled down memory lane to remember her youth and lovers.

That night Izayoi ate dinner with Takemaru, she had never felt so happy in all of her life! Was this what true love felt like? Butterflies in the stomach, blushing at even the thought of him, it felt so good. Takemaru noticed a difference in Izayoi, he felt better knowing that she was happier, he enjoyed seeing her glorious smile, her bright eyes gleaming. He thought about their future children, children that he was trying to get out of her. He had already made her his wife, and had her, but now he wanted an heir. That night he would lay with her and try again. Izayoi did not know what he had in store for her that night, she simply dreamed of her beloved Inutaisho.

It was late and Izayoi lay curled on the mat. Her face was dried from the tears she tried to hide from Takemaru. She lay staring at the moonlight, trying to keep out memories of the nights events, trying to think about Inutaisho. Takemaru lay sleeping peacefully, after their "union"; he always seemed to fall asleep soon afterwards. Izayoi decided that she wanted to go out to the garden. She so wanted to see Inutaisho again. She uncovered herself and replaced her kimono on her body, and then she tried to sneak out without waking Takemaru. Oh how she did not want to wake him.

Izayoi soon found herself in the garden; she looked up at the moon, waiting for Inutaisho.

"Izayoi." She heard him call out her name from the darkness. Izayoi's heart swelled at the sound of his voice.

"Inutaisho!" She ran to him and threw her arms around his broad chest. He was so much taller and his body was so big that she could not reach all the way around him. Izayoi's tears began to fall, she was with him again. No longer was she lying with Takemaru, having to endure humiliating memories.

"Inutaisho, I missed you so much." Inutaisho held her tightly, closing his eyes. Oh how it felt so good to be holding her. She made him feel so different; she was unlike any girl he had ever met. He wanted to tell her, to confess his love, but what was best for her?

"Izayoi, I have come to tell you something. I have lived a very long time, I have been with other women, but you make me feel like none of them ever could."

Izayoi looked up into his golden eyes; they were so tender yet so serious.

"Izayoi, I love you."

Finally, he had gotten it out. It felt so good to be relieved of it. Izayoi's heart swelled. He loved her; he felt the same way as she did; now he was waiting for a reply. But Izayoi did not know if it was right. She loved him too, oh how she loved him, but she had a duty as a wife. Be a good wife, obey your husband. Izayoi pulled away from Inutaisho and backed up.

"I-I." She did not know what to tell him. One side told her to run away, don't get involved with a demon, but the other side told her to tell him how she felt, don't deny your heart. Inutaisho walked up to her and cradled her right hand in his hands. He knew she was scared, love was scary. He wanted to bring out her courage, the courage hidden inside. Izayoi made up her mind.

"I-I love you too." Inutaisho smiled, he was happy that she felt the same way. It would have broken his heart to find out that she did not return his feelings.

"What happens now?" She asked him.

"Nothing, we do nothing."

Izayoi was confused.  
"What do you mean?"

"Izayoi, I do love you, but my love for you makes me want to protect you. Protect

you from the consequences you may face for being with me. If we were to be joined in a union, neither of our kind would approve. I don't want anyone to harm you because of me."

Izayoi thought about this, she did not care if they were together that way, but she could not stand it if she never saw him again.

"You won't leave me? Will you?"

"I would never do that to you Izayoi, but being around you makes it harder to resist. I won't pressure you into anything; it is all up to you."

Izayoi liked this, she had now the right to make her own choices, he was giving it to her. Inutaisho took her hand and placed it on his chest, he placed his other hand on her chin. Inutaisho looked lovingly into her eyes. Izayoi closed them and felt the strong heartbeat under her hand, the heartbeat of a daiyokai. Suddenly Inutaisho heard a rustling in the distance.

"I must go now Izayoi."

He ran into the forest.

"No! Please come back."

He was gone, but she could still hear his voice.

"I will Izayoi, I promise I will come back, soon."

Suddenly a familiar figure approached her from the distance. It was Takemaru. He walked over to her.

"Izayoi-sama, what are you doing in the garden at this hour?" He seemed a little worried. Izayoi's heart pounded in her chest, had he seen them? But then she realized that he must not have, or else she would experience his wrath by now.

"I was just walking around, I could not sleep."

Takemaru took Izayoi's hand and led her back to their room. Izayoi's thoughts were racing. He loved her and she loved him. It felt so wonderful to be in love, and to tell someone. She wished she could tell Kameko, but Kameko would never understand. Izayoi could not wait to see him again. Izayoi and Takemaru reentered their bedroom and Izayoi looked up at the moon, lovingly, as the screen door shut.

A/N: please tell me honestly what you think about where this is going, and if you don't like it you can flame me :)


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: I tried adding a little religion to this chapter, I don't think I am very accurate though as to how it works or how a noble would talk to clergy. I did do some research though on Shintoism, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko Takahashi's

It was late the next day when Izayoi and Takemaru left to go to the shrine. It was not far from the castle in Setsuna. They approached the shrine, and cleansed their hands, Takemaru rung the bell, they bowed twice, clapped twice and prayed. Izayoi bowed her head, hands clasped together, thinking about how to pray. She really only wanted one thing, to be with Inutaisho. She prayed that he would never leave her. After they had spent some time at the shrine, they made their way home. The sun had already begun to set over the horizon, as they walked the dirt road. Up ahead Izayoi could see a group of monks, traveling as well. She lowered her head in respect.

"Good day." The head monk said. Takemaru stopped and turned in his direction.

"Good day lord monk."

"It would be best if you two got home soon, there are many demons prowling these lands, especially the great dog demon."

That again, why where so many people afraid of Inutaisho? Izayoi knew him as a kind and compassionate yokai, even if they were rare. She wished that others could know him like she did. Takemaru and another monk started to talk and Izayoi listened in, but soon she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked over to the right to see the head monk staring straight at her. Why was he staring? And why did he have that suspicious look? He could not possibly know about Izayoi's relationship with Inutaisho. Soon they parted from the group of monks and continued on their way home, but thoughts went through the monks head. _There is something suspicious about that girl._

As Izayoi and Takemaru walked through the gate, they both noticed that there were many other samurai around, more than usual, and that there were some unfamiliar faces.

"Who are all these men?" Takemaru was ready for a fight if that was necessary.

"They are my protectors." A female voice spoke up from behind a few samurai, she appeared from behind them in full view. Izayoi gasped, it was Kameko!

"Kameko-sama!" Izayoi practically yelled her name. She threw herself onto the old woman and they embraced. Oh how good it felt to see her dear aunt again, after what Takemaru said, Izayoi wasn't sure if she would ever see her.

"Takemaru-sama, I have not seen you since the wedding." Kameko said, still holding a teary eyed Izayoi. Takemaru smiled lightly.

"Yes it has been a long time."

"Come Izayoi, come to the garden with me and we will talk a while."

Izayoi and Kameko left Takemaru standing with the samurai. Takemaru had not wanted Kameko to be here, he preferred Izayoi to himself, but as long as it made her smile.

Izayoi and Kameko walked along the path by the pond, the sun was almost down and the stars were coming out.

"Izayoi, you seem different somehow. Are you feeling alright?"

Izayoi thought about it, could she tell that Izayoi was having feelings for someone? She hoped that she did not suspect Inutaisho.

"I am fine, Yuriko said that I seem in love with Takemaru, but I do not believe her."

"Who is Yuriko?"

"My servant."

Izayoi knew that she was stepping on egg shells, if Kameko knew then Izayoi would be in big trouble.

"You do seem happier somehow, a little more whole, but you are not in love with Takemaru?" Izayoi shook her head, she knew that could never happen.

"Izayoi, have you seen…..him lately?"

Izayoi's heart jumped up into her throat. She could not confess her love for Inutaisho to Kameko.

"I have only seen him fly in the sky, but I have never met him" Izayoi hated to lie, but she knew it was safe for her and Inutaisho.

"I hope that you will keep your distance like I have told you, you do not want to get involved with a demon." Izayoi nodded. They continued their walk around the garden until the sun was gone and the moon was out. Soon Kameko grew tired.

"Izayoi I think that I will retire."

Izayoi nodded.

"I will stay out here a little longer if that is alright."

Kameko suddenly grew suspicious but she accepted it.

"Alright Izayoi, but don't stay out too late." Soon Kameko was gone.

Izayoi stood in the garden waiting for Inutaisho, it was ages before she finally heard a loud whoosh above her, she looked up at the moon to see Inutaisho fly across it. Izayoi jumped up, he was coming! She looked around for him, but no one was there. Izayoi searched the entire garden, but she could find nothing. Suddenly she heard a loud roar in the distance, she looked to the west to see over the castle wall. In the distance was Inutaisho, in true form, on top of a hill. He was waiting for her. Izayoi wanted to see him, but she did not understand why he would not come to her. She waited for a while, and saw as the great white dog finally gave up and started to leave. Izayoi panicked, _no don't leave I am coming!_ She ran out of the garden and made her way around the castle to the front gate, she saw all the samurai sleeping around her, they did not seem to be following their orders very well. Soon Izayoi found herself far away from the castle on top of the very hill he was standing on. She looked ahead, as far as her eyes could take her, all the way to the beach in the distance. Soon Izayoi knew, he was gone, she lowered her head and felt her tears begin to fall. She had missed him.

"Inutaisho." Izayoi turned and began walking away, maybe tomorrow night he would come back? She did not know, maybe he had lost interest in her. Soon Izayoi was back in the woods near the castle, she struggled through the thick brush. It was too much for her to bear and she found herself sitting on the forest floor sobbing.

"Why do you cry child?"

A voice spoke from the darkness.

"She cries because she is afraid, afraid of death."

Another voice spoke.

"Afraid she is? Then let's ease her pain."

Izayoi looked up to see eyes appear from the darkness, eyes of many colors, red, yellow, purple, eyes that stared hungrily at her.

"I want the first bite!"

"NO! I will have her legs."

Suddenly the eyes were attached to hands that reached out to her, Izayoi was surrounded, she whimpered as they closed in.

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi screamed. She stood up and fought back slapping at the hands that grabbed her clothes and hair. She tried to run but they pulled her back. Suddenly Izayoi heard a loud roar behind her, it was not the roar of a monster, but sounded more like a man. She heard slicing of flesh and bone.

"She is ours! You cannot have her!" Suddenly a mouth full of fangs came out of the darkness and bit Izayoi on the shoulder. She screamed, then fell on the ground, but the hands were no longer around her, the eyes were gone, and Izayoi was alone again. Or was she? She rolled over onto her back and felt her shoulder as it stung with pain. She felt the sticky wetness of her blood. Someone hovered over her, but it was too dark to see.

"Izayoi." a deep resonating voice spoke her name.

"Inutaisho." Suddenly Izayoi felt herself drifting away, as the pain became more and more intense. She was losing conciousness. She tried to fight it but soon succumbed.

Inutaisho held her in his arms.

"Izayoi! Izayoi!" He shook her but she did not respond. Inutaisho pulled down her kimono to get a better look at the wound, it was a poison bite. He knew what to do, who to go to. He could help her, but Inutaisho had to make it in time. He had to make it! He picked her up off the ground and ran into the dark forest.

A/N Alright, tell me if this is good, or not, I am not to sure about some parts but I really like the ending and you might like where it goes. Anyway, please R/R!


	14. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is chapter 11, and I have a guest appearance! He may be a little ooc but oh well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Izayoi felt something pierce her shoulder, it felt like a needle and it hurt. She opened her eyes to see the canopy of trees above her and the moon shining down through them. It took a moment before she remembered what had happened.

"Inutaisho?" she called his name, desperately. Suddenly she felt a hand brush her hair from her forehead, a warm and familiar voice spoke to her.

"Izayoi, I am here."

Izayoi turned her head to see him sitting next to her, his golden eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness.

"Inutaisho." She felt so warm and safe now. Suddenly she could hear slurping on her shoulder and turned to see a creature attached to it. She screamed and tried to sit up, but as soon as she did she fell back down, she was so dizzy. Inutaisho pushed on her other shoulder and held her down.

"It is alright Izayoi, relax, Myoga is sucking the poison out of you."

"Myoga?" Izayoi looked over, the creature pulled away and she could see it clearly now, he was the size of a child and looked as if he had been blown up from a different size.

"Yes my name is Myoga, I am a flee."

"A flee demon?" Izayoi asked.

"He has been my friend for centuries." Inutaisho said. Myoga slurped her blood some more.

"That should do it! Whoa!" He yelled as he rolled away.

"Izayoi how do you feel?"

"I feel tired."

"That's understandable, a lot of blood was taken from you, but you should be fine now."

Izayoi felt as Inutaisho took her up into his arms, he held her close to his warm body.

"Izayoi." There was such an intense sadness in his voice, Izayoi wanted to ease it.

"Inutaisho? Are you alright?"

"Izayoi, I found you when you were attacked and I ran with you in my arms, I could hear your heart beat slowing and your body getting cold. Izayoi, I almost lost you. If I had not found Myoga in time…"

Izayoi was stunned, had it been that bad?

"Izayoi, I must not let this befall you again."

Izayoi pulled herself up out of his arms and sat in front of him. She felt so bad for him, how could such a weak human cause such distress on a great and powerful daiyokai? It was a wonder. Izayoi placed a hand on his cheek, drawing her fingers against the blue marking that was a part of his face. She gasped as he suddenly wrapped a strong arm around her waist. She closed her eyes as he pulled her in, her heart pounding. Suddenly a tiny voice spoke up.

"Master, I am still here!" They looked over to see Myoga standing on Inutaisho's shoulder armor, he was now the size of a grain of rice, he seemed a little embarrassed. They had no privacy. Izayoi blushed at that thought.

"Good Myoga, you did not try watch like you used to." He said darkly. Now it was Myoga's turn to blush. Inutaisho let go of Izayoi and sighed.

"I am sorry Izayoi, I told you that you would have the choice, I should not have forced you." Izayoi was not ashamed.

"You only almost kissed me, that is all. You did not try to force me into anything." Oh how she wanted to kiss him, but Myoga was around.

"Izayoi, I will take you home." He stood up and helped Izayoi to her feet.

"Wait! Inutaisho, why did you not come to the garden? Why did you stay on the hill?"

"I could smell the scent new humans, more than usual, I did not want us to be found out. I could never let that happen Izayoi."

Izayoi nodded, that made sense, Kameko had a whole army follow her to Setsuna, the place was now very overcrowded. Suddenly Izayoi felt something very unusual about this place.

"Are we in Setsuna?"

"No Izayoi, we are a few days from Setsuna now, I had to take you by air."

A few days! How would she ever get back home before they realized she was gone?

"By air? What do you mean?"

Inutaisho took her hands into his.

"Hold on to me." Suddenly Izayoi looked down at her feet and could see a cloud form below her; soon they began to be lifted up into the air. The blood, whatever of it was left, suddenly left her face. Izayoi did not like heights, ever since she was seven and she fell out of the tree by the lake and got a bloody knee. She threw herself into Inutaisho's arms and held on tight, he chuckled amusedly.

"I won't let you fall." Izayoi could feel the wind blow through her raven hair, the night was cold, but she was warm in his arms. Soon she felt them lower, and was relieved when her feet touched solid ground. Izayoi opened her eyes to look around. She was back into the garden of Takemaru's castle, she knew because of the bridge and the willow tree. Inutaisho put his hand on Izayoi's cheek and brushed her hair with his claws. Then he began to leave.

"I will come back soon Izayoi, I promise."

Izayoi knew that he would come back, she had no worries anymore. As Inutaisho flew through the night sky towards the moon, many thoughts went through his head. He had come too close this time; he could never let it happen again. He had to do something different this time, something he had never done before, he had to protect her.

Izayoi made her way around the porch of the castle hoping not to wake anyone. She hoped to sleep in the guest room with Kameko tonight, that way she would not have to face Takemaru, but her plans were suddenly faltered for who else rounded the corner in front of her but Takemaru. He looked up at her, and she saw that he was dressed in his armor with his sword drawn. Suddenly he ran to her, dropping his sword.

"Izayoi! Were the hell have you been!" he screamed at her, just then he took her by the arms, and pressed as hard as he could. Izayoi winced from the pain. The shoulder with the wound hurt especially, for it had not yet healed.

"You just about caused me to call a whole army after you! Do you know what you have done? Where have you been?" Izayoi began to cry, he was hurting her.

"I-I, I was in the garden, I swear!"

"I searched there for you! Where were you!"

"I was in the garden!"

"Izayoi tell me the truth!" She couldn't she wouldn't, no matter what!  
"Takemaru! You're hurting me!" Takemaru looked down at where his fists were squeezing her flesh. He let go and pushed her away. Izayoi held her arms across her chest, and sobbed. Takemaru looked down at the floor, and softly spoke, trying to contain his anger.

"Izayoi-sama, do you realize what you have done tonight? You had me crazy with fear. All I could think about was that you were in the stomach of a mononoke, or had been ripped to shreds by a yokai, I wasn't sure if I would find you alive." He looked up and into her eyes.

"I don't care were you went tonight, just promise me that you will never do it again." Izayoi nodded shakily. He then took her hand in his.

"Come with me to bed." Izayoi walked with him, sobbing from the pain of his roughness, and the fact that she had to endure another night with him. She suddenly could feel the hot tears stream down her face and she wiped them away with her free hand. _Inutaisho._ Izayoi thought sadly, she would have to endure her life as it was until she saw him again. Soon they came to the main bedroom and disappeared inside.

A/N: Please R/R!


	15. Chapter 12

A/N: Chapter 13, another new character. R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Old Totosai lived in a volcano, he was a sword smith that had been Inutaisho's friend for centuries. Inutaisho stood at the entrance of the cave. Totosai was hammering away at his latest weapon. He turned to see his old friend.

"Master! How are you today! It seems like centuries." Inutaisho entered the cave.

"It is good to see your face old friend. I have an order."

"Oh? Is Sounga not doing well?"

"Sounga is fine. I need you to create two new swords, one that can kill one thousand demons with one swipe, and another that can raise the dead." Totosai looked surprised.

"That is a tall order, but I will do my best. I will however need a filler." He turned away from Inutaisho and searched for something.

"I understand." Inutaisho sat down next to the old man. Totosai turned to him with large plyers. Inutaisho opened his mouth to show his large fangs. Totosai placed the plyers around one of the fangs and pulled. Inutaisho grunted loudly as the fang was pulled out of him. Totosai examined the fang.

"These will be great swords master." Totosai looked up as Inutaisho stood up and began walking out.

"I will be back in time to retrieve them."

"Master, why are you in need of such things?"

"I have someone to protect." Inutaisho was gone, but Totosai pondered his words.

oooooooooo

"Come sew with me Kameko-sama!" Izayoi practically pulled the old woman to her sewing room. Izayoi laid out her work and Kameko settled beside her also examining her latest work. Izayoi happily worked at undoing a knot on her blanket. Her thoughts were filled with her work, no painful thoughts of her cruel husband.

"Izayoi, I know you were out last night. Did you talk to him?" Izayoi looked up, here eyes went wide.

"I was out in the garden, I-" Should she tell Kameko-sama that she had met the great dog demon? Should she risk them being found out?

"I did Kameko-sama." Izayoi smiled, but Kameko sighed.

"Izayoi, what have I warned you about? You should never get involved with a demon. I know you would never—you know—but even being friends with one is a big mistake. I should know." What was Kameko talking about?

"What do you mean you should know?" Izayoi's curiousity was peaked.

"Izayoi, in my youth I was rebellious, like you. I fell in love with—"

"With who?"

"With a fox demon." Izayoi did not say a word, her mind simply emptied, she was stunned. How could Kameko not have told her?

"But you are always warning me about these things, and you have done this yourself? How could you do that to me?"

"I am not a hippocrite Izayoi, I am merely warning you about it. I waited for him for months after he last left me, and he never came back. They are only out there to use you and then break your heart." _Not Inutaisho_, Izayoi thought. He would never do that to her, she knew it in her heart.

"Kameko, I am being careful, I promise. Our friendship, it is the only thing that keeps me happy, besides when you come to visit."

"What do you mean Izayoi?" Izayoi started to sob.

"Takemaru, I don't love him, and he takes me almost every night. I can't stand it when he touches me. It's so humiliating. I am not happy here, this is not my home. I belong at home with you Kameko-sama." Kameko was silent, she watched as Izayoi cried in front of her. Kameko touched Izayoi on the arm, the one with the wound, and Izayoi hid her pain as she winced.

"Izayoi, I understand what it is like to be given to someone without your consent. After my lover left me, I was given to your uncle. I was miserable too, like you, but soon I came to accept it. It is just what we women have to go through."

Izayoi would not accept that, she just wouldn't, but she nodded anyway. They continued their work on their blankets, in silence. What was right for Izayoi? What choices should she make? She loved Inutaisho dearly and he loved her. Maybe that was all that they needed, not to be married, but to just love each other. Soon the sun set and Izayoi said goodnight to her dear aunt, then retired to another night with Takemaru.

A/N: This one was short, tell me if you didn't like it. Please R/R!


	16. Chapter 13

A/N: Sooo, my laptop crashed…yeah I am kinda pissed DX I will try to update on my mother's computer. Anyway this is the real chapter 13 the last one was chapter 12, and I also realize that the Tessaiga can kill 100 demons not 1000, me and my absent minded self Anyway R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rumiko Takahashi's.

Inutaisho soon returned to Totosai, and met him in the cave. Totosai stood at a stone table, with two swords, one looking quite rusty.

"Hello master, your order is ready."

Inutaisho took up the rusty sword and examined it. Suddenly it transformed into a giant fang.

"That is Tessaiga, it can slay one hundred demons in own swipe, it also has the attack Kaze no Kizu."

"And this one?" He pointed at the other sword.

"That is Tensaiga; it can resurrect the dead but only once." Inutaisho looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It reveals the beings of the afterlife so that you can slay them, but I am afraid that it can be only used once on each person."

"Only once?"

"I am afraid so."

Inutaisho pondered this; he hoped he would never have to use it on Izayoi.

"I will take them out to test them." He turned to leave the cave.

"Master if you will, why did you want me to do this? Who do you want to protect?"

"Izayoi."

"Ah, a girl I suppose. So this means that your relationship with Sesshomaru's mother is officially over?" Inutaisho looked over his shoulder.

"That was over hundreds of years ago, we will speak of it no more."

Inutaisho left a very confused Totosai alone in his cave.

Oooooooooo

Inutaisho flew through the sky looking for his destination, Tessaiga and Tensaiga tucked into his sash. Soon he found it, a hoard of demons coming his way, ready for the attack. Inutaisho drew Tessaiga and swung it. He watched as the demons disappeared into the light, screaming as they died. Inutaisho looked down at his new sword. No demon could defy him now; he would use it to protect her.

Soon he was flying towards Setsuna. He could see his beloved walking on the porch, he could not see her face, but he knew it was her. Suddenly another person appeared beside her, it was a man, he was walking very close. Inutaisho wondered why.

Oooooooooo

The sun was almost down in the west, Izayoi sat in her sewing room, she had convinced Takemaru to let her stay there for a while before bed. None of her thoughts consisted of Takemaru, only of her beloved Inutaisho. Suddenly she heard the screen door being opened, she thought it was Takemaru at first, but she was relieved to see Inutaisho standing there. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Inutaisho!" She stood up and ran to him. He took her hands in his and peered lovingly into her eyes.

"Izayoi, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Inutaisho placed his hand on her shoulder and felt that the wound had almost healed.

"Come, sit with me!" Izayoi took him to her pallet, they sat facing each other. Izayoi suddenly saw the two swords strapped to Inutaisho's waist, she pointed to them.

"What are those?" Inutaisho drew Tessaiga, and Izayoi gasped surprised. He lay the large sword down in front of Izayoi. Izayoi looked at the sword, and was amazed at how big it was, it looked like a fang with a tuff of fur on the handle.

"It is beautiful."

"This one is Tensaiga; I have yet to test it." He motioned to the other sword.

"Izayoi, I made these swords to make myself stronger, I made them for you." Izayoi was stunned but flattered. Inutaisho put Tessaiga back into its sheath.

"Izayoi I swear to protect you, at all costs." She was silent.

"Izayoi, you told me you were married. Are you happy in your marriage?" Izayoi lowered her head.

"No, I am a prisoner in this marriage. It was arranged by my father."

"I saw him with you Izayoi, I wasn't sure if you loved him."

"I could never love him!" Izayoi yelled as tears started streaming down her face.

"Izayoi, I cannot stand the thought of him touching you, when it should be I who—" He stopped, Izayoi looked up into his eyes. Suddenly he got up and began to leave.

"I have said too much." Izayoi grabbed his fur.

"No, please don't go." He stopped as Izayoi held on to him.

"Izayoi if I was to take you, I would be risking the life you have now."

"I don't want the life I have now! I want a life with you!" Izayoi yelled as the tears left her eyes. "Since I got married to this man, I have been miserable. Until you came along, now I have something to look forward to every night, someone to love." Inutaisho turned around to face her. He brushed her hair back with his claws.

"Take me Inutaisho! I don't care what they will say! I love you."

"So you have made your decision?" Izayoi thought about this, she wanted him, there was no doubt, but a warning bell rung in her head, she ignored it.

"Yes." Inutaisho put his hands on her shoulders and lifted her onto her feet, then he hugged her.

"Izayoi, if this is what you truly wish, then so be it." But suddenly they hear footsteps, Inutaisho began to leave.

"I must go now, I will come for you later Izayoi." She watched as he opened another door and disappeared. Izayoi turned to see Kameko enter the other door. Suddenly Kameko looked around suspiciously.

"He has been here hasn't he Izayoi?" Izayoi could not lie to her, she nodded her head.

A/N: Okay another short chapter, I am going to try to upload like I have been doing recently but I can't promise anything. I feel like my writing has gotten worse, tell me if you think so. R/R!


	17. Authors note

Authors note:

I will be leaving on vacation for the weekend so I won't update until Tuesday. I will try to have another chapter up by then. I am going to be out of town and since I don't have my laptop anymore DX I won't be able to update until I get home. I will replace this note with the new chapter.


End file.
